It is known to provide a cellular telephone, or a mobile terminal, using the Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) with a table called Preferred Roaming List (“PRL”). Based upon the information contained in the PRL, such as System Identification (“SID”) and Network Identification (“NID”), the cellular telephone determines the most appropriate network to register itself. Depending on the availability of systems and networks in the environment where the cellular telephone is located, the cellular telephone may receive a new PRL appropriate for the current environment of the cellular telephone over the air to replace the existing PRL. Currently, the cellular telephone supports three types of roaming indicators associated with the PRL, which help notify the user the roaming status of the cellular telephone in the current environment. The roaming status then indicates to the user that there may be a fee or different rate charged for making a call in the current area. For example, the first type of the indicators may indicate that the cellular telephone is in a home network, i.e., not roaming, by having the roaming indicator light turned off; the second type of the indicators may indicate that the cellular telephone is in a preferred roaming network by having the roaming indicator light turned on; and the third type of the indicators may indicate that the cellular telephone is in a non-preferred roaming network by having the roaming indicator light flashing. As defined in TIA/EIA TSB58b section 8.1, enhanced roaming indicators (“ERI”), supporting more than three types of indicators, may be provided in the cellular telephone to enhance the information conveyed to the user such as the roaming condition. The ERI may be particularly desirable for a multi-mode cellular telephone, which is capable of operating in more than one cellular telephone network types including CDMA, wireless local area network (“WLAN”), Advanced Mobile Phone System (“AMPS”), Global System for Mobile (“GSM”), and Time Division Multiple Access (“TDMA”). For example, the multi-mode cellular telephone may first operate in a first mode such as CDMA in a first network such as its home network operated by System Provider A, and then may roam to a second network operated by System Provider B operating in a second mode such as TDMA. Each system provider is likely to have its own agreement with other system providers such as a WLAN provider within its own service area, and is likely to have its own PRL. The first PRL provided by System Provider A to the multi-mode cellular telephone therefore is likely to be different from the PRL provided by System Provider B. As the multi-mode cellular telephone roams and if the PRL of the multi-mode cellular telephone is replaced with a new and different PRL, the information associated with the ERI may not be correctly associated with the ERI of the new PRL.